


I'm never changing who I am

by AlphaSara



Series: He has my heart on the palm of his tiny hand [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek has a kid, Derek is a Good Parent, Derek is also 17, Henry really loves his dada, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSara/pseuds/AlphaSara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a one year old boy and Stiles is a good boyfriend. Also, there's a chance he just became a parent, yoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm never changing who I am

“So, I met his son” Stiles blurted at dinner then showed a handful of mash potatoes in his mouth. 

Sheriff sighed heavily. “Care to elaborate on that one, Stiles” his father looked over his water glass.  
“Henry, Derek’s son. I met him yesterday” the boy nodded absently.  
“Aaaand?” John prompted again. 

“He’s tiny and chubby?” Stiles offered with a head tilt and Sheriff rolled his eyes again. “What?” Stiles dropped his fork and narrowed his eyes at the man.  
“I assume your blunt confession last night that you are: A. Bi, which I still don’t have problem with”, the man ticked on his fingers, “B. That you’re seeing a 17 year old boy who just happens to have a child and C. That you also plan to meet said child” John finished and lifted is water glass again. “So I’m going out on the limb here and assuming you want to talk about it” 

Stiles slumped in his chair. “I guess it didn’t seem as real until he whipped it out” he bemoaned and Sheriff choked on his water and Stiles’ eyes went wide:”Oh my God, dad, not like that. I meant Henry, he whipped out Henry, not….” He shook his head, “not that other thing”  
“Sheriff coughed and wiped his eyes then looked at his son. “And what happened after he whipped it out? I can not believe I just said those words in that sentence” 

Stiles laughed a bit then rubbed his hand at the back of his neck. “Terrifying?” he offered and his dad nodded in understanding. “I mean, I know it was my idea to meet the kid but actually seeing him made it all so real and…. I don’t know” he shrugged.  
John just hummed. “Having second thoughts?” 

Stiles took a moment to think. “About Derek? No” He is amazing and wonderful and anyone can mess up. Having a kid at 17 must be a nightmare and he never complains. He makes it look so easy even though I know it’s anything but”  
“But?” his father waved his fork, signaling him to go on. 

“He has a kid, dad” Stiles flailed around. “How are you okay with this? With me even seeing Derek? Talking about this as if it’s nothing. This is huge” he was yelling by the time he finished and his father raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you finished?” he asked calmly. 

“Yes. Sorry I yelled” the boy apologized. 

Sheriff sighed again and locked his eyes with his son. “Let me tell you a thing that no father should ever tell his 16 year old bi son that’s dating a man with kid and/or still had a shot of getting a girl knocked up. Age has nothing to do with being a good father. NOTHING. You’re never ready. You can’t be ready until they place this screaming mess in your arms. Hell, I was 32 when I had you and I still wasn’t ready. I’m still not ready and you’ve been around for 17 years”  
“I’m not sure I follow” Stiles blinked. 

“My point is that you and Derek could be 30 and you may not t have the courage to start a family together, you never know. Sometimes things just happen that are out of our control. You fell for a guy that messed up really bad when he was 15 and now he has a kid. Tell, me, if the kid was out of the picture, if his mom was around of if there was no kid at all, would you second guessed your thing with Derek?” 

“No” Stiles didn’t even have to think about it. 

“You’re 17. I’m not saying that the hand you’ve been dealt is great. Derek isn’t who you thought you would fall for. But you did. And kid, “ John rubbed a hand over his face, “in 10 years, if you two are meant to be, this won’t even matter. And trust me, if you’re still together in that time, you’ll appreciate every second you got to spend with him, kid or no kid in the picture” 

And just like that, Stiles understood why his father wasn’t against him dating Derek, a boy with a baby.  
When you meet the right person, no matter what life throws at you, you can handle it. You’ll learn to handle it. If the person you love is next to you.  
“I miss her” Stiles whispered. “She would be so happy to see us talking like two adults” he smiled a bit.  
“Me too, kid. Me, too” Sheriff sighed.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Ok, I got the diaper bag, I got the stroller, you get the man and let’s goooo” Stiles called out from under the stairs.  
“Da” came a tiny voice from above and Stiles smiled at seeing Derek with the boy perched on his hip. “Yes, Henry. That’s Dada. Can you say Dada? Da-da? He was in the boys face and the kid just beamed at him. ‘Yeah, I got nothing, stubborn, he’s just like you that way” Stiles poked Derek in the chest and the boy rolled his eyes. “Mom, we’re going over to the Sheriff’s house, we’ll be back for dinner.” He called out and Talia walked over to kiss her grandson. 

“You be a good boy for daddy, okay?” she cooed and the boy repeated:”Da!” 

She looked up at Derek and smiled:”Any day now, honey, any day now” 

“Chances are he’s gonna say Genim before he says Dada” Stiles snorted and the boy clasped his hands and muttered:”Gem”  
Derek almost dropped the boy.”Don’t you dare say his name first, come on buddy, be a sport, please? Say Da-da” he held the boy above his head, making noises as if the boy were flying. “Da-da, can you say Da-da?” 

The boy just chuckled. “I give up” Derek complained. “Ok, we’re off” he kissed his mom as Stiles called out:”Bye, Mrs.Hale”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Working early shift wasn’t something that Sheriff got to do often. It was a rare blessing . Barely after 3pm and he was home, removing his holster when he heard the noise coming from the above. Loud screeches of “Oh , God” and even louder:”Oh my God” 

“Oh, crap” John groaned and looked up to the skies. No day was a good day to hear your son do whatever he was doing with his boyfriend. “Stiles, dearest son of mine”, he called out. “Gentle reminder that I’m home and that you should knock out whatever you’re doing before I come up there and shoot your boyfriend”  
“Oh my God, dad, come up here, now!” the voice that obviously belonged to the son in question.  
John gaped in shock then called out again:”What?” 

“You’re missing it, get up here, NOW!” Stiles called again and dumbfounded looking Sheriff took cautious step towards the stairs. Few steps up and he could hear them more clearly and someone was clapping. Oh dear God, please let that be clapping. 

He knocked on the closed doors and they swung open the next second, beaming Derek starring at him. “Hello, sir” he smiled at him.

The man did a quick scan and thanked all the lords that both boys were fully clothed when Stiles pushed forward and yanked the man further into the room. “Look, dad, look, look” he chanted. “Ok, Derek, do you thing” 

Derek beamed again then crouched and opened his arms. “Come here, Henry, come to daddy, come on.” 

The boy blinked up from his position on the floor, then grabbed the edge of Stiles’ to pull himself up. He stood up then let go of the bed and made few wobbly steps toward Derek. He stopped halfway through and Derek’s face fell. “Just call out to him gain, dumbass” Stiles urged. 

“Come on, baby, you can do it” Derek wiggled his hands a bit. “Come to Dada, come on” 

The boys smiled . mumbled “Dada” then paced those few remaining steps and crashed into Derek’s awaiting arms, nuzzling his tiny head on his father’s chest, repeating that one word he knew how to say now. “Dada”  
“Oh Lord, I think I’m gonna throw up” Stiles choked up and John looked over to his son who was starring at the two boys on the floor as if they hung up the sun and the moon. 

“I fathered an idiot” Sheriff shook his head at the fact that Stiles ever doubted he could do this and joined Derek in a crouch. “That was amazing, little man”, he patted Henry’s head. “We’re very proud of you. I think that deserves ice cream. For both you and I” he gave Stiles a stern look when his son opened his mouth to complain about it. “We have to celebrate. Downstairs in five” he picked the boy up and left the room. “Let’s give those two a moment, shall we?” he cooed at the boy. 

The doors closed and Derek looked up at Stiles then surged and wrapped his arms around the boy. “Unf”  
“Sorry, I’m just…” Derek sniffed. 

“Aww, look at you” Stiles smiled. “It’s okay, I know this is a huge deal. 2 in one, first steps and first words”  
“He called me Dada” Derek’s muffled voice came from Stiles’ neck. “Stiles” he looked up. ‘I’m a dada” he whispered.  
Stiles kissed his forehead and closed his eyes. “Yeah, you are. “ he kissed Derek’s parted lips. 

Maybe he can do this after all.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
